robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team KODOX
Team KODOX, known in Dutch Series 1 as Team KOSMOS, was a Dutch team that competed in both series of Dutch Robot Wars, the seventh and eighth series of UK Robot Wars, and German Robot Wars with two separate robots. Team captain Jeroen van der Loo also competed in Series 9-10 as part of various other European teams. The Team The team's original entry was Arena Killer, which was entered in Dutch Series 1 by team captain Jeroen "Kos" van der Loo with Peter van Berkel and Jochem Morval. Jeroen also entered the robot in German Robot Wars as "Absolut Krankhaft" with Werner Hess, who partook in the interviews in the German language. Jeroen then entered Tough as Nails in Dutch Series 2 with Alan Wood of the Onslaught team, and Mario "Maddox" de Jongh. Tough as Nails entered UK Series 7 with Stefan J. Raaijmakers and Niels R. Schotten. In UK Series 8, Jeroen van der Loo and Tough as Nails entered with three new team members. Maria Gliniak was Jeroen van der Loo's partner, Tim Bouwens was an established roboteer in lower weight classes, and Jeroen van Lieverloo was the captain of Team Tie-Rip who had previously competed on Robot Wars with X-Bot and Impact, and as part of the Gravity team. When Tough as Nails was not selected to compete in Series 9, Jeroen van der Loo and Jeroen van Lieverloo were invited to join the Belgian competitors Team Rubbish, and they competed with Cobra alongside captain Marco van Hek and teammate Stefan. In Series 10, Jeroen van der Loo joined Team Tie-Rip to represent The Netherlands in Robot Wars: World Series with THE BASH, and brought his own Tough as Nails as a substitute robot, ultimately taking to the arena to battle Thor after THE BASH proved to be irreparable. The team name was a portmanteau of the nicknames of two of the team members; "Kos" and "Maddox". The original team name, Team KOSMOS, was derived from "Kos" and Morvel. Like many Dutch and Belgian teams, Team KODOX was helped out by several roboteers from other teams, hence the reason why Jeroen was the only roboteer to appear on the team for more than one series. In addition to the team members who appeared on the televised show, the team was assisted by Babeth van Son and Leo van Miert at various times during the show's run. Robots ArenakillerDRW.jpg|Arena Killer (Dutch Series 1) Absolut Krankhaft.png|Absolut Krankhaft (German Series) Tough as Nails.png|Tough as Nails (Dutch Series 2) Tough As Nails.png|Tough as Nails (UK Series 7) Tan2016.jpg|Tough as Nails (UK Series 8) Tough_as_Nails.jpg|Tough as Nails (UK Series 10) Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 7 NOTE: Tough as Nails entered the World Series under the captaincy of Team Tie-Rip, but with Jeroen van der Loo still present; its loss in this series is included in the tally. Cobra's loss in Series 9 is not included. Series Record UK Series Dutch Series German Series Outside Robot Wars Team KODOX, particularly Jeroen van der Loo, are regular competitors at events held by the Dutch Robot Games, also competing in various live events in the United Kingdom, such as those organised by John Findlay. Since early 2003, Tough as Nails has been Team KODOX's primary competitor at all live events. For more information on its performances outside of Robot Wars, see the Tough as Nails article. Series 8 team member Tim Bouwens is the captain of Team Bonx, known for competing with the lower weight class robots Catharsis and Bonx. Catharsis is armed with a vertical disc spinner, and earned second place at the January 2019 Robodojo featherweight full combat event. Bonx is a static wedge with a high top speed. In January 2018, Tim Bouwens and Jereon van Lieverloo briefly joined Team Metal Skull Robotics to compete with that team's signature featherweight, Equinox, armed with a drum spinner. Equinox competed at the Chinese event Fighting My Bots, finishing in third place by defeating the reigning champion Armagedrum and Wild Boar, before losing to Armagedrum's successor Redrum, defeating Daredevil in the third place playoff. Previously, Equinox was humorously defeated at the Robo Challenge UK Featherweight Championship by Spank the Monkey after its drum absorbed an inflatable banana. Tim Bouwens, Jeroen van der Loo and Jeroen van Lieverloo entered the 2018 series of BattleBots with Reality, a robot based on Equinox, armed with a drum spinner that also housed the robot's weapon motor. In its first battle, Reality fought SawBlaze, but it lost a unanimous Judges' decision after SawBlaze cut through Reality's drum and top armour using its circular saw. In its second fight, Reality took a strong lead against DUCK!, ripping a wheel from it and causing further damage using its drum, before Reality suddenly lost all mobility and lost the battle by knockout. Although Reality was now very unlikely to qualify for the final 16, it continued to battle, and defeated Lucky by knockout, despite Reality also being unable to move freely. In its final qualifying match, Reality finished its campaign with a 2-2 record, after throwing Mohawk onto its side for a knockout victory - ultimately, however, Reality would not qualify for the final sixteen. Reality also represented The Netherlands in the USA vs The World special, where Reality defied an initial deficit in its battle to collect the second victory for its international side, defeating HyperShock which broke down while fighting Reality. Trivia *Team KODOX is the only team to enter the main championship of three different series, the Dutch, German and UK championships. With both robots, they entered two different series, Dutch Series 1 and the German Wars with Arena Killer/Absolut Krankhaft and then Dutch Series 2 and UK Series 7-8 with Tough as Nails. *Despite entering a total of five series, the only member of Team KODOX other than its team captain Jeroen van der Loo to appear as part of the team for a second series was Mario "Maddox" de Jongh, who competed in Dutch Series 2 and the German series. **Although Series 8 teammate Jeroen van Lieverloo would twice compete with Tough as Nails, the second occasion was under his own captaincy of Team Tie-Rip. **As a result of its rotating cast, Team KODOX featured a total of eleven different team members in Robot Wars, a number which increases to thirteen when including the members of Team Tie-Rip who competed with Tough as Nails in the World Series. *Team KODOX intended to build a crusher armed featherweight called Firestarter. Mario de Jongh bought Kan Opener H when Team Bud disbanded. Category:Team Pages Category:Teams which competed in every series of the reboot Category:Teams that competed in BattleBots Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars